Beyond that Line
by Satari-Raine
Summary: A reunion resulting in crossing a line that was always there. Judai and Johan found out that it was only a matter of time. - Judai, Johan


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the characters depicted in the story. Proper rights are owned by the respected owners individually.

**Note: **Just a fluffy-ish one-shot with some duel spirits for good measure. Hope you all enjoy.

**_Beyond that Line_  
>by. Satari-Raine<strong>

* * *

><p>To think that it all started with a simple sighting of a rainbow that made Judai eager to come visit his friend.<p>

Well, now that he thought about it, it was pretty self-explanatory.

Resting on the surface of soft blankets and a supportable mattress as restless fingers ran through brown locks, a soft, irritable sigh slipped past Judai's parted lips in a rush of air chilled by the temperature. Shadows loomed, veiling the room he resided in quiet, familiar darkness. The air circulating through the room was a contradicting state of humid and chilly: the cold radiating from the two glass windows that were being pounded on mercilessly with snow gusts while the air conditioning unit was struggling to keep up with supplying the sporadically short bursts of muggy, sticky air. The only source of light was the dim moonlight shining through the gaps in the curtains, releasing slivers of radiant light breaking past the dark's barriers, offering dancing shadows underneath unlit window sills.

Brown eyes glowed in the darkness as Judai darted his gaze back from the door to the window, a feeling of unexplained urgency and restlessness coiling around him in an embrace that almost scared him. Perhaps he was so used to traveling around that the sudden shock of remaining put almost seemed to be like a bizarre nightmare, haunting him away from achieving well-deserved rest?

He shook his head, his breathing quiet, smooth and drawn out; trying to soothe the restless anxiety inside of him. Yubel appeared beside him, tangible, observing him with an almost vague, perplexed expression. She stretched her wings out, the smooth skin struggling to release unnoticed tension, and she crossed her scaled arms firmly over her chest, silently watched as Judai pinched the bridge of his nose, his breathing turning slightly ragged as he let out a curse, frowning.

She raised an eyebrow, seeing her beloved perfectly despite the swirling dark shadows that adorned the small room. "Judai." She merely spoke his name, letting him know she had taken into account his current mood, and was patiently waiting for a reason or a semblance of one. Sometimes she never received one, and then there were times where she never even had to ask before he immediately counseled himself into her care.

Now, she wasn't sure which way it would go, but it was Judai after all, so she'd wait until the world ended if she had to, regardless of what was swaying in his mind and if she never got an answer. That was how she was, acting on her love for destiny's chosen child.

An expression of semi-mock humor slipped over him as he cast Yubel a simple, quick glance of light russet filled with straining fatigue and apprehension. She leaned over, quickly deciding that now wasn't the time for their usual banter of snark and teasing, and she coiled her claw around the back of his neck as she enveloped him into a resemblance of an embrace. He rested his forehead on her shoulder, enjoying the feeling of her claws running through his hair, and her lips on the crown of his head.

"You usually aren't like this when you visit friends, much less Johan Anderson." She stated, her tone quivering slightly in what seemed to be disquiet at the familiar name - she rarely used his name. The pair had made peace with one another, with their definition of peace being preferred weapons of silence and snark-like remarks, bearing with one another since their bridge, Judai, had bonded with the both of them. They grew to a strange sense of understanding when Yubel had spoken, almost grudgingly, about her connection to Judai one night while her partner slept and Johan had remained awake, angry and eager to know the truth. She never knew why she caved in and told him a semblance of her past, just enough for him to grasp a slight essence of her and Judai; she assumed the words flew out from a fleeting feeling of guilt since she had inflicted so much harm and scars upon the young boy.

They usually could carry on a conversation, although clipped and short, and no emotions of jealousy or fury swam in between them now that they had noticed. The occasional scar would burn in one another's presence, but Judai's light quickly offered a healing, soothing notion. So now, they could tolerate one another, and thankfully, that's all Judai asked for, and that was all they were ready to accomplish.

"I'm just restless. Maybe I should go see if he's up? Wonder if he'd want a duel this early in the morning..?" He mused, smiling as he trailed fingertips gingerly over a wing tip while he glanced at his watch, enhanced vision making out the image of 1:03 a.m. dimly highlighted in a green glow. Yubel shuddered lightly at his action, her clawed fingertips digging lightly in his hair and around his neck as he leaned forward, kissing her wing in a feather like touch. She began smirking as he chuckled, the spirit removing her hands from him, sending him a heated glare. He met it with equal heat, sending her a warm smile and a wink.

No need for jealously resided in her, even at Johan, so her words spoke of sincerity; she had Judai, and nothing could change that one universal fact, so jealousy and envy meant nothing to her, and never would again. "Go on now. Just behave."

"No promises." Was the smooth remark as she observed him silently throwing on a large t-shirt, his legs already clad in thick sweat pants, adorned in navy and warm cotton, and then preceded with quiet steps to the door. It opened with a soft squeak and Judai lightly heard Yubel's chuckled before he felt her warmth embrace his mind, and at once, a small part of his anxiety drifted into non-existence.

The hallway held smooth green patterns wallpapered on the walls, and Judai gently brushed his fingertips against the slightly rough interior as he walked perfectly throughout the hallway, able to see everything with a stunning, yet familiar clarity thanks to Yubel.

Reaching the stairs, he trailed down them, enjoying the feel of the plush carpet against his bare feet. Flipping on the light switch when he reached the end of his decent, his sensitive hearing picked up a quiet noise from the kitchen, heading towards it as his eyes adjusted quickly to the light change.

There was an expression of curiosity reflected in brown eyes, despite his expression seemed to be unaffected with a quiet frown as he stepped into the kitchen area, observing as Amethyst Cat rested against the back door, her gaze peering out into the darkness outside. Judai found himself occupying the chair behind her, resting his arms on the back of the chair as he looked out beyond the glass frame door, curious as to why the large pink feline was up this early.

Before he could speak, a rich feline voice filled his ears, already alerting him that his presence was known.

"Hello, Judai."

He continued to stare at the familiar duel spirit, his eyes trailing across her body as she seemed to visibly relax. He reached out, unsure as to why, and began trailing a hand gently against her fur. She tensed, turning her head to him in question.

"Judai?"

"I was just petting you. I'll stop." He replied, shrugging as a yawn slipped past his lips. Her eyes reflected confusion as she faced him, her eyes locking with his own. "Anyway, why are you up so late - er, early, Amethyst?"

She smiled at him, her tail flicking against a cold, tile floor. "I could ask you the same thing. But for my reason: I couldn't sleep."

"Same for me. Yubel mentioned I should see Johan." He stated, watching as the pink cat snarled slightly. He only signed inwardly as Yubel tuned in to the conversation, feeling a clawed hand rest against his shoulder in a ghost like touch. "I was planning on seeing if Johan was awake…" He trailed off, noting the anger in the feline's eyes and the tension twisting in her body as her gaze drifted slightly behind him. As he focused, he felt Yubel's familiar presence fade from behind.

'_Yubel.'_ He called out to her, asking what was happening.

'_I am still distrusted by his family, so I'll remain quiet and unseen. Don't worry about it Judai.'_

'_If you say so, Yubel.'_

"…He is awake, Judai." She hissed out, her eyes still reflected contained fury as she shot Judai a quick glance, a warning. He stared back, nodding his understanding, despite the fact he wished that these hostile feelings inside of her, and in Johan's family, could be resolved. But it wasn't his place to do so, he felt, so all he could offer to the feline was his assurance and a gentle pat to her head as he walked away, vaguely noting her slight purr as she turned, resuming her watch of the night.

His fists clenched and unclenched as he proceeded up the stairs, and no words were spoken between him and his guardian as she sent him calming warmth, and he did the same, both understanding that time would have to play its role in healing the remaining unattended scars of the Gem Beast family, and the wounds unmentioned by Johan himself.

As he reached the crest of the flight of stairs, his eyes trailed to the familiar doorway of Johan's room. As he stood out in front, he could hear soft laughter, followed by the familiar trills of both of their duel spirits. He rapped his knuckled lightly over the oak, chuckling when Hane Kuriboh squeaked out a gleeful response to the knock.

"Come in, Judai."

He entered, the small lamp on his friend's nightstand eliminating the room in a dim glow, highlighting the sheepish smile on his own face, and the gentle smile on Johan's face. "How'd you know it was me?"

"It was either you, or some strange person who broke into my house after wondering around aimlessly in the snowy fields and mountains. Now which one sounds reasonable?" He laughed, motioning for Judai to come sit with him against the edge of his bed as he returned to watching Ruby and Kuriboh wrestle. As Judai walked over, Johan continued, "Looks like everyone is awake this morning."

Judai stared at the familiar figure as he sat next to him, his eyes scanning up and down in a hurried motion before meeting Johan's gaze; raking in his appearance in an almost hungry manner, as though the blue haired duelist would disappear in the blink of an eye if he wasn't watched. As Johan threw an arm around his shoulder, laughing, Judai questioned the strange feelings breaking apart inside him as the feeling of loss began to swamp him. Why was he afraid; he wasn't going to lose anyone, not even Johan. Maybe some of Yubel's hidden guilt was getting to him too, or was it him feeling guilty again?

"So, what do you need, Judai?" Johan asked, breaking Judai from his thoughts as he met the duelist's gaze, seeing the poorly hidden laughter in emerald depths. Judai offered a smile, shrugging to himself as he played with Johan's hand that was resting on his shoulder, poking the fingertips.

"I was wondering if you were up, which you are apparently. I couldn't sleep, so I just thought I'd come see if you want a duel, or something." Now, as the words slipped past his lips, Judai questioned whether or not a duel this early would really be fun and fair; both boys were tired, despite sleep being an elusive goal, so it'd be a bit difficult to start a duel. Doesn't mean he didn't want a duel, because he was Judai, but now may not be a correct time.

As if reading his thoughts, Johan merely chuckled as Ruby and Kuriboh climbed in their respected partner's laps, curling in contented bliss. The larger man felt brown eyes hard on him, feeling not at all uncomfortable at the scrutiny though his wondered why Judai was so trained on him. "It wouldn't be an all too fun duel, with both of us this tired. Honestly, I'm probably able to sleep now."

At Judai's questioning stare, Johan merely replied honestly. "You've always had a calming effect on me, and probably everyone else. It's working now, too." Judai could only laugh, slightly embarrassed by the bluntness of his friend. As the pair remained silent, both stroking their duel spirits in a comforting caress, Judai felt more of his anxiety and restlessness simmer down, the boiling slowly ceasing its almost ailment nature throughout the male. The sheer comfort of the situation was making wonder radiate from Judai's tired spirit as he glanced down at Hane Kuriboh.

As he leaned down, his back resting against the soft sheets that smelled like winter and his friend, something warm and familiar brushed against the side of his naked arm: Johan's arm, the one that he had moved off of Judai's shoulder, peeking out from the sleeveless black shirt, radiating warmth against Judai's skin. The minor caress seeped warmth all the way down to his fingertips as he heard Johan release a sigh of content and fatigue.

Throughout his focus on the soothing heat, his thoughts found him again. Was he still guilty over all that had happened? Johan's possession, the death of his friends; was it all still haunting him like an inescapable sin? Was that why this weird sensation of loss was attacking him?

'_Johan being possessed was not your wrongdoing, Judai, it was mine. And your friends no longer hold resentment of you. They have shown this to you, as well. They all love you, as does Johan.' _Yubel's voice entered his mind, her tone holding concern that laced itself within the honesty of her statement, and he was grateful for the soul residing in his own as his resided in hers: Yubel always knew how to comfort him in ways no one else could.

'_You're right, Yubel.'_

'_When am I not?'_

'_Oh, very funny.'_

As he smirked at their banter, he felt slightly calloused fingers slipping in between his own in a lazy gesture. At the familiar contact he had always shared with Johan, Judai found his face heating up slightly in expected warmth. Over the years of being with his friend on occasional visits, their touches had grown from that of a bonded friendship to somewhat curious, as if they were both testing the waters of the limits that were their relationship.

Now, Judai found himself usually questioning just how deep his newfound affection ran for his friend, curious as if it spanned as deep as the rumored love he had only now been curious of. And if Johan's recent touches and emotions in his eyes said anything, it told Judai that he was also inquiring as to what all this meant.

It seemed almost ridiculous to ask, almost hesitant, but still the words were spoken. "Hey, Judai?" The embrace on said duelist's hand tightened, and Judai heard the clear wonder in Johan's voice. "Do you know when this all started to happened?"

Judai paused, wondering if he honestly could remember the exact point where they began to cross over to that foreign destination that was at the end of small, traveling touches and hard, warm stares. He couldn't recall. "Not sure. I guess…it, uh-" he coughed slightly before continuing. "I think when I first came to visit after a couple of months after graduation." He replied, pressing his fingers into Johan's._ 'Perhaps it was the both of us reconnecting in a way since we don't see each other very often?' _Judai questioned himself as the words faded away in his head. Was it really just them missing each other? No, it had to be deeper than that.

It _was_ deeper than that.

Slowly, almost hesitant, a strong hand swept across their laced arms, brushing gently against Judai's arm in a soft caress. Their arms still remained at one another's side, a sort of border that kept them from completely touching, completely embracing against the soft, blue sheets. The pair's duel spirits stirred lightly in their laps, signaling their decent to the floor, curling up to one another against the carpet.

Judai found himself enjoying Johan's boldness; both boys assuming now was the appropriate time to start another duo-search against their bodies, curious as to see if that pre-mentioned line was already crossed, if they had already leaped over that fence to a destination that many people seemed to never find completely: a love that transcends above the norm of most human hearts.

It was that bond they had: rare, ethereal in its innocence as they remained close to one another. It was unique, one of a kind, a bizarre purity unlike any Judai had seen in his travels, and one he found himself missing over many more bonds he had made over the years.

However, as Johan's fingertips trailed over Judai's heated skin in exploration, Judai found himself unable to move, not wanting to leave his horizontal position of resting alongside Johan, who still retained his position of facing the ceiling. His emerald eyes seemed focused on the wooden top of the room, holding the emotion of wonder and content, yet his lips had the position of a soft frown, as if anxious.

Judai blinked, turning his head to face the ceiling as he sighed in readiness. His own hand drifted over his chest, meeting Johan's caressing fingertips that rested atop both of their arms. Almost like a dance, they laced their hands together, matching the other two; a shot of electricity sparking against the brushed skin as the pair smiled, eyes closing as the shocks welcomed themselves in their skin.

They both moved up towards the bed, laying in the center as they reclaimed their positions. Both boys yawned, and Johan sent a smile at Judai, signaling his drowsy nature. Judai nodded his consent, and shut his eyes.

Fatigue held them tight as they both fell under the curtain of sleep, the chilly air residing in the room not bothering the warmth that possessed the two.

Outside of the home, the snowstorm outside ragged in its peak, crying out to nature that its fury still wasn't sated.

* * *

><p>Johan awoke an hour later to a fierce gale and puzzling warmth as his eyes cracked open, emerald eyes dim in the shadowed room as the lamp on his nightstand had been switched off. His fingers twitched, digits gripping warm cotton fabric, and as his eyes opened, he came to the realization of him and Judai embracing tightly on the top of wrinkled sheets.<p>

Both of them lay on their side, Judai's arms wrapped around Johan's waist and back in a tight embrace, fingers gripped tight in the black cotton, as if he was afraid of Johan somehow leaving the pair resting on the top of the large bed. He found one of his own arms coiled around Judai's waist, fingers gripping his shirt at the base of his back, the heat of his skin radiating from the fabric. His other hand was buried deep in Judai's hair, fingers tangled with brown locks. What was the most strange of their position was the fact that Judai's forehead rested against the side of Johan's nose, the Gem Beasts duelist's lips brushed up against the heated skin of Judai's cheek.

Johan found his own breath heating up his and Judai's skin, the warm air prickling throughout Johan's veins as he closed his eyes, strangely unsure as to if he should wake up Judai or stay still in this pleasured caressing warmth. But as he lay there, the situation was abruptly taken out of his hands for a moment as Judai murmured in his sleep, lifting his head up, causing the pair to be nose to nose in an intimate world that seemed to have opened up, swallowing them while they had slept.

"Johan…" Judai whispered, feeling Johan's breath heat up his lips as they breathed each other's air; never once have they been this close to one another. When Johan didn't respond to the call, his eyes closed, Judai tried again, eager to see if his friend had discovered their embrace, and if they could remain this way a little longer. "Johan?"

Silence, long and cold, rang through the air. As it wore out, Judai found himself slipping back to sleep until Johan replied.

"…I won't move, Judai." It was a simple statement, one that hid so many complex, hidden definitions that tangled itself in Judai's mind. The many threads, delicate and fragile, crossed over one another as Judai only smiled, his eyes meeting opened, determined emerald.

"I wasn't going to ask you to, but if you insist, then I'm not moving either."

Judai wanted to laugh. What a feeling of content that rushed through him; just by the simple notion of being held? He hadn't felt this good, this happy, since that one time when he had kissed Yubel, an unsure touch that had branched off into so much more, creating endless broken boundaries for the pair, ones that merely sent delight throughout the male just by thinking of it. Of course, there couldn't be a comparison between these two: his love for Yubel was completely different for the freshly discovered one he had found himself feeling for Johan. They were both pure, true and ethereal in their own way, seeming to both co-existence in a simple manner in his soul that never seemed to leave him cold without the loving warmth.

'_As long as you are truly happy, my dear Judai.'_

He smiled at Yubel, so proud of her nature of acceptance. He would forever be with her; death had no place in their separation. As long as Judai remained on earth to live out this life, they had both seen him secretly wanting, almost needing an anchor: one that helped him remember all he fought for, one that brought him down to earth while Yubel brought him to the sky's above.

That anchor had slowly become Johan.

They laid there, eyes boring into one another's silently, each waiting for the other to speak or make a move. Eyes that held irreplaceable trust and readiness.

An eternity passed. What seemed like forever passed in silence, broken only by the loud rush of the winter storm outside of the confines of the walls, and their soft, drawn-out breathing. No words were spoken as they steeled their gazes on one another, eyes burning with something new yet becoming quickly recognizable to the other. Words ran endless, silently as they themselves remained quiet, the small gap between the two separated by the simple wanting of the other to make a move they themselves were so unsure of making.

But eventually, remaining still wouldn't work anymore. Action had to happen.

Johan leaned forward, tilting his head as his fingers twitched in Judai's hair, meeting Judai's movement of leaning forward to brush together their mouths in a touch that almost seemed non-existent.

To them, at that moment, they knew. They were beyond that line of no return.

And they didn't even want to think of going back.

Johan shifted his hand up from Judai's back slowly, reaching up to place it against the side of the Judai's neck while his other hand fisted brown locks. Judai merely gripped tighter on the back of Johan's shirt, leaning in so they were pressed against one another, their mouths moving only slightly, experimentally. As the clock ticked by on the nightstand, they both broke apart, blinking, unsure of what to do next.

They both wanted something more, almost like an ache. And since they couldn't go back now, what did they really have to lose?

Judai found his body moving of his own accord, yanking himself up into a sitting position on the bed as he grabbed Johan, the both of them practically sitting in each other's laps. His stare was hard, serious in its nature as it bore into Johan's, the blue haired male matching his gaze with a smile, pure trust shinning within the bright depths that shook Judai deeper than before. His hands, now resting on the warm sheets, proceeded to grip one hand full of warm cotton as the other fisted his hand in Johan's shirt, crushing their mouth's together in a pleasant friction.

Johan smiled against his welcomed attacker, fisting his fingers again in Judai's hair while the other hand traced small patterns on his partner's motionless palm. Lips heated up as movements became rushed, Judai's mouth fiercely rubbing against Johan's in an effort to get closer as Johan struggled for the same pinnacle, pressing himself flush against Judai's chest, the friction of warm bodies causing shivers to coil up inside the two. Johan gripped harder as his hand trailed to the nape of Judai's neck, nipping lightly at Judai's lip, enjoying the soft, breathless moan that was elicited from the male.

They broke apart, gazes heated as they stared, lips tingling in a sense of adrenaline. In a flash, Johan pushed Judai's mouth back to his own, colliding lips meeting in a bruising kiss, their bodies so close that it seemed air couldn't even get through, their legs tangled in each other's lap. At that moment, air wasn't a necessity, only one another seemed to override the need for oxygen.

Eventually, Johan spoke as he pulled away, brushing his mouth up against Judai's, savoring the pure feeling of the sensation. "You…kiss well." He laughed, ashamed as he found himself unable to form a reasonable sentence. Instead, he remained chuckling, glanced down at his hand that rested against his bed sheets, gripping Judai's in a tight grip. In front of him, Judai laughed.

"Smooth, Johan." He teased, gripping his hand tighter as the other freed itself from the Gem Beasts duelist's shirt, trailing itself underneath Johan's chin. "But," he trailed off, planting his lips against Johan's as he tilted his head up. Electricity shot again, and the experience was doubled as Judai felt Yubel's soft chuckles in his mind, her fingers smoothing themselves deep in his hair, delighted at his happiness. They broke apart, Judai licking his lips with a teasing smile. "Thanks. You kiss well, too."

Johan flushed lightly as Judai did the same; he was lightheaded as he pushed Judai downward towards the sheets, smiling at Judai's shocked expression. He merely continued his smiling, pressing his lips against Judai's jaw as he laid next to him, both unable to release each other from their grip. Both yawned, tired yet too wired for sleep.

Eventually, their eyes met, certainty and trust shinning back at one another, so raw it was almost scary in its nature. They leaned in, reconnecting, grateful that neither wanted to return to that state of uncertainty and hesitance. Outside of the home resided the snowstorm, slowly dying in the night's embrace as the two embraced as well to sleep, watched by a guardian, and blissfully ignored - but secretly guarded - by the spirits that residing in the home.

That line was crossed willingly, and it was bound to happen eventually, and Johan and Judai both found that they didn't care, content to have one another for as long as fate allowed them to.

For them, for now, that was more than enough.

* * *

><p><em>Comments and critique are always welcomed.<em>


End file.
